


The Devil's Dead

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, F/F, Fluff, cute fluffy things i won't spoil, slight spoilers for 13x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena gets a text from Sam that Lucifer is dead and she is thrilled. Reader makes her even happier with an unexpected turn of events.





	The Devil's Dead

After everything that had happened, you and Rowena decided to take break. And it was certainly well deserved. Confronting her twice murderer, staying up for nearly two days straight, and keeping a rift between universes open with just her magic had taken nearly everything out of Rowena.

 

So, after the celebratory party at the Bunker, a  _ long _ sleep, and a good breakfast, you and Rowena had packed your bags and left. Neither of you had a specific place in mind, so you went on a road trip, staying at the finest hotels and eating at the best restaurants along the way. It was at one of the hotels where you heard the news.

 

“You almost ready to go, Rowena?” you called. You were ready to head out to dinner, always the first to be ready. Rowena prefered to take her time. ‘An artist can’t be rushed,’ was her usual excuse. You’d always say she was already a work of art and she’d just laugh and continue applying her makeup or doing her hair.

 

This time there was no answer. Only silence. There wasn’t even the sound of her searching through her makeup bag for whatever she needed to apply next.

 

“Ro?” you called again. Impatience to go to dinner turned to concern as only silence answered you.

 

Moving from your spot near the door, you walked towards the bedroom and opened the door. She was sitting on the bed, looking down at her phone. There was a mixture of emotions on her face and you couldn’t quite make out any of them. The only thing you  _ could _ make out was complete and total  _ shock _ .

 

“Are you okay?” you asked. If she heard you or was even aware of your presence, she gave no indication of it. You walked closer. “Ro, sweetie?” You lightly touched her shoulder, wondering if something had sent her into some sort of silent panic. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

She jumped a bit, finally looking away from her phone. She blinked at you in surprise, looking as though she was seeing you for the first time. “I’m… fine,” she said. “I just....” She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words. None came and she shoved her phone into your hands.

 

You looked down. You blinked. You looked away and then back, trying to determine if what your eyes were seeing was real. It was a text and a photo from Sam.  _ He’s dead _ . Underneath the text was a picture of Lucifer, laying on the ground, wings burned into the ground on either side of him.

 

“Holy crap,” you breathed. “He’s dead. Lucifer is actually dead!”

 

Rowena gasped, the words being said out loud finally allowing her to acknowledge the truth. With the shock fading, the emotions on her face became more clear. Relief, happiness, and triumph all started taking over. Tears formed in her eyes as a smile grew on her face. Her gasps of shock turned into a mixture of laughter and sobbing. “He’s dead! He’s finally dead!” she exclaimed, repeating the words.

 

Still laughing, she launched herself into your arms, holding you tightly. Your arms automatically wrapped around her, your mind slowly catching up with the revelation of what had happened. By the time it sunk in, you realized you were laughing along with Rowena. All you felt was relief. He was dead and your girl was safe. He could never hurt her again. He could never threaten or scare or kill her ever again. You knew the nightmares or panic attacks would never fully go away. But at least he couldn’t cause any more. And at least with his death, they might decrease in frequency and intensity over time. In a few hundred years, he’d just be a bad memory for Rowena to leave behind.

 

“I never thought this day would come,” Rowena said. “I thought… I thought I’d be looking over my shoulder forever, terrified of him finding me again. This almost doesn’t feel real.”

 

“It’s real,” you said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Lucifer is dead and he can never hurt you again.”

 

“I feel like the weight of the world—the weight of  _ several _ worlds—just got lifted off my shoulders,” she said. “It’s like I can finally breathe again!”

 

“I’m so happy for you, Ro,” you said. “You deserve this.”

 

“ _ We _ deserve this,” she corrected. “I know this hasn’t been easy on you, either. And I want to thank you, for staying with me.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” you said. “You never will. I love you, Ro.”

 

“And I love you, Y/N.”

 

A thought entered your mind. It wasn’t what you planned at all, but now that the thought had appeared, you knew it was time. You let Rowena go, gently unwinding her arms from around you. “Just a second,” you said, moving over to your bag. “I wasn’t going to do this yet. I actually had a whole thing planned, but I think now is the best time.”

 

“Best time for what?” she asked.

 

It was where you’d left it, carefully sandwiched between two of your shirts. You pulled it out, making sure Rowena didn’t see it yet. “This,” you said, holding out the tiny box in front of you. Rowena furrowed her brow, confusion growing on her face, but a hint of suspicion swirled in her eyes.

 

“Jewelry?” she asked. She tried keeping her tone even, but it was evident she was beginning to realize what kind of jewelry was in the box.

 

You took a breath. It did nothing to calm your nerves, but at least you’d tried. “Rowena MacLeod, I love you more than anything,” you began, speaking carefully so as to not trip over any words. “I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with you, however long that is. You’re amazing and wonderful and far more kind and loving than you give yourself credit for. I want to be with you through everything, and while I know love and relationships are a… complicated area with you, I want to give this—us—a try. What I’m asking is...marry me?”

 

Halfway through the speech Rowena’s eyes had started filling with more tears, a few slipping down her face. Her hand had moved to cover her mouth in surprise. Once you’d said the two final words, she let out a little noise. You flipped open the box, revealed the specially made ring you’d had crafted. It was a gold band with a ruby set into the center with two emeralds on either side of it and a ring of tiny diamonds around the other gems.

 

She barely glanced at the ring, staring into your eyes. She nodded slowly, then more enthusiastically as her mind caught up with what was happening. “Yes!” she cried. She lowered her hand, revealing a huge smile that made your heart melt. You breathed a sigh of relief at her answer, removing the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger.

 

It fit perfectly and wasn’t on her finger more than a second before Rowena was pulling you into a kiss, lips fitting against each other perfectly. If you were more sappy, you’d say the two of you were made for each other. But you were sure Rowena knew it, too, so you didn’t feel the need to.

 

The kiss only stopped when the two of you parted for air. You leaned your foreheads together, sucking in oxygen as everything settled in your minds. Looking it Rowena, something else clicked. She wasn’t your girlfriend anymore. She was your  _ fiancé _ . You beamed at the thought. Rowena’s own smile showed that her thoughts mirrored your own.

 

“I love you, Y/N,” she breathed.

 

“And I love you, Rowena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful editor, Marrilyn  
> The whole marriage thing wasn't even planned. It just happened. The characters took over the story.


End file.
